gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine Kennedy
Catherine Kennedy is the 18-year old daughter of Ash and Teresa Kennedy, and the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Singing Serenade. She is an officer of the Earth Sphere Federation and the pilot of the Serenade Gundam; though she switches to the ASO Gundam Mk-III later on in the series. Personality and Character A serious and mature young lady with a kind heart and innocent demeanor. Catherine shows a strong will of confidence and determination that even resembles that of her parents'. She also has her father's cocky demeanor, while she also has her aunt's views of peace. She also helps those in need, even her friends and fellow comrades, as seen whenever she looks towards her younger brother, Michael; often helping him whenever he feels troubled with whatever could be bothering him. Skills and Abilities Unlike her parents and her aunt, Catherine does not have the powers of an Observer; rather she is a purebred innovator. Her eyes do not change color, as they remain the same color even in Innovator mode. Background Born a year after the Berserker Gundam Outbreak, Catherine is the daughter of Ash and Teresa Kennedy, who were married four months before she was born. She looks up to her father because he saved her mother from a sickness she developed during the outbreak. Even at school, she instantly gained recognition for being the daughter of The Green Blaze. The Singing Serenade While at school one day, she met a young man who would later change her life. His name was Dominic Colasaur, the son of Patrick Colasour and Kati Mannequin. She developed a crush on him, but he was unaware of her feelings for him. The two later form a bond after getting to know each other, but this drags her into the events that surround Pandora's Crystal. She was given the Serenade Gundam as a gift from her father and her mother, as they want her to follow their footsteps in the military. Maximilian Nagasawa: Zachary Kanegawa reborn The Weissberg Asteroid Belt Lost in Sadness After her first fight against Maximilian in the Weissberg Asteroid Belt, Catherine (Whose body is now crystallized as part of the Katakana's effects) was found buried in a blanket of snow by two hikers. She was able to break free from her stasis after waking up from a short slumber, only to find out that she is now in a cave with the same two hikers that found her. She then started to have illusions, such as her finally returning home with her parents and her now-missing brother, Michael. However, she snapped out of her thoughts and began to cry over her being lost. The Serenade Gundam was then excavated and repaired by Catherine and the two hikers, who revealed themselves to be mechanical engineers for Gundams as well. Final Fight with Maximilian Reuniting with Michael Shortly following the end of the second Polaris Conflict, Catherine plans to study aboard the Weissberg Asteroid Belt with Dominic; but before she left, she eventually saw her parents and Michael, who was revealed to be rescued by Sho Shiroyama, her English teacher who worked alongside her parents in Michael's rescue mission. Catherine broke down in tears as she hugged Michael; and as the two siblings had finally reunited, Michael wishes his older sister and farewell in hopes that the two will hopefully see each other again in the future. Singing Serenade Epilogue Relationships